


The Uncanny Raven

by GovernorKristique



Series: Spliced [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Memories, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: In Chapter 1, Joan asks Vera to tell her the story of how Governor Ferguson and Deputy Governor Bennett began their romantic relationship.In Chapter 2, Vera dreams of a time when Joan ravaged her in the Governor's office.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Series: Spliced [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020913
Kudos: 29





	1. The Uncanny

Vera’s head pounded and her eyes stung as she checked through security the next day. While Wentworth had never been a comfortable place to work, the green walls and heavy doors felt more claustrophobic than they had before. This place held so much history, and somewhere in the depths of her consciousness Vera knew that regardless of her freedom, she too was property of Wentworth Correctional Centre. She regretted agreeing to work a double shift. After a long day supervising the women in the call centre, she went to visit Joan. Filled with both excitement and dread, she slowly opened the door.

“Joan?” Vera asked apprehensively. “What are you doing?” The tall woman looked so much smaller hunched over in her cell. She silently looked up at Vera, and then back at her goldfish as she gingerly shook tiny flakes into the jar. “Pets are prohibited, you know,” Vera said quietly. “I know,” she sighed. “He’s beautiful though, isn’t he? Shiny, curious. Not a care in the world,” Joan said with a small smile. “If only the rest of us could be so lucky,” Vera muttered. “Yes, I’m envious of him in a way. He’s called Shane,” Joan said lovingly. Vera’s stomach dropped.  _ Shane? As in, Jianna’s son Shane?  _

“Do you have any pets Vera?” Joan asked as she stood up and gently tucked the jar behind her books. “No,” Vera responded cautiously. Joan didn’t seem to think anything of the name she chose for her pet, so Vera decided to leave it for now. “Mr. Jackson said you wanted to see me. Is everything okay?” Vera asked.

“Yes,” Joan replied thoughtfully. “I guess I wanted to ask you about how things were between us, you know, before...all of...this” she stuttered. “I supposed that’s understandable,” Vera nodded. She didn’t know how much she wanted to share right now, or how much Joan was capable of hearing, but she was willing to entertain the request. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, Dr. Miller is helping me try to recover some of Ferguson’s memories, and I hope I can do that organically. I want to understand those memories, and really _ feel  _ them you know?” Joan sat on her bed and gently rubbed the spot next to her. Vera nodded and sat next to Joan. “But I do want to have a general idea of some sort about your relationship with Ferguson. Maybe you could tell me how you became...involved with each other, to start,” Joan asked, hopefully. She peered into Vera’s ocean eyes and took one of her small hands in hers, as if she could access Vera’s mind through touching with her.

Vera took a moment to gather her thoughts, and choose her words carefully. “Well…” she began. “When Ferguson began working at Wentworth, she expressed an interest in me. She knew that I had been overlooked for promotions before, and seemed intent on becoming my mentor. She was hard on me, but she challenged me to push through my insecurities and assert my power as deputy governor. She ran the prison with a firm hand, and while she scared the shit out of me, I could tell she cared about my career,” Vera explained.

“What made her so scary?” Joan inquired. Vera chuckled, “that’s a much longer conversation for another time I’m afraid. We worked closely together for a few months, and I was grateful for her attention and mentorship. I started having romantic feelings for her, but I never thought she felt the same way. So I kept my feelings a secret.”

“That must’ve been so hard for you…” Joan caressed the back of Vera’s hand. 

Vera sighed. “Yes, it was. I tried avoiding her because I didn’t want to mess up our professional relationship. She could see something was wrong, so she insisted we have a drink after work. We got quite drunk, and at one point she rested her hand on my thigh...I was feeling brave, so...I kissed her. Liquid courage I suppose.” Vera said with a sad smile. 

“You initiated it? Hmm that’s not what I would’ve expected,” Joan chuckled. “Yeah, I know,” Vera giggled softly. 

“So then what happened?” Joan pushed.

“Well, the next day I tried to pretend it never happened and just carried on as usual. Joan brought it up, and I waved it off as a drunken mistake. But she didn’t believe me.”

_ “So Ms. Bennett, it appears there’s something we need to discuss,” the Governor asserted. Vera’s heart pounded in her chest as she hazily remembered the intimate moment they shared the night before. “Yes Governor, and what might that be?” she stalled. Governor Ferguson crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. “You kissed me last night Vera,” she said.  _

_ “Right. Well, those vodka sodas you made were pretty strong!” Vera laughed nervously. “Mmm no, that’s not it,” the Governor pushed. “My sincerest apologies Governor. That was very unprofessional of me, I promise it won’t happen again,” she replied awkwardly.  _

_ “And why not? Do you not want it to happen again Vera?” the Governor relaxed her arms and stepped towards her nervous deputy. “I...I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it Governor,” Vera swallowed. Joan gently tucked a strand of the brunette’s hair behind her ear and stared deeply into her eyes. She softly grasped Vera’s chin and studied the young deputy. Vera’s heart pounded in her chest as the raven-haired woman inched closer. “Do you want me to kiss you Vera?” she whispered. Vera nervously bit her lip and nodded. The Governor smiled, “I thought you might,” she softly grazed Vera’s lips. Vera leaned into the kiss and pulled Joan closer, kissing her deeply and passionately.  _

_ Joan slowly pulled away, and the two women gazed into each other’s eyes as they each tried to quiet their breathing and steady their nervous heartbeats. “So...what does this mean Joan?” Vera asked softly. “Do you...like me?” she inquired hopefully. Predictably, Joan avoided answering the question. “Do you have feelings for me Vera? Romantically speaking?” Joan asked. Vera hesitated and closed her eyes as she considered how to respond. Vera took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and decided to take the risk. “Yes Joan, I do.” she stated calmly.  _

_ Joan slowly nodded as she tried to make sense of what was happening. “I have romantic feelings for you as well,” she declared. Vera’s heart skipped a beat as her chest burned with excitement. “Right. Okay! So, where do we go from here?” she asked happily, trying to calm her enthusiasm. “Well Vera, it goes without saying that this needs to stay between us. The prisoners will try to exploit the situation if they know that we...care for each other, and since this is technically a conflict of interest in the workplace, we need to keep it a secret from the staff too.” Joan asserted. Vera nodded in agreement. “Understood.” _

_ “Um, there’s something else Vera,” Joan brushed imaginary lint off her sleeve nervously. “I...I’m not one to become...romantically involved. While I see the value in romantic relationships, they demand a level of vulnerability that I am seldom able to offer,” she said. Vera nodded slowly as she absorbed everything her mentor had just said. “Okay. I’m not exactly super experienced in the relationship department either,” she joked.  _

_ Joan sighed as she gently squeezed Vera’s hand. “I’ll need you to be patient with me. If we’re going to do this, I need us to take it slow,” she whispered.  _

_ Vera touched the Governor’s cheek. “We can take it as slow as you like,” she whispered sweetly. Joan lightly kissed her forehead and pulled Vera into a loving embrace, resting her cheek on the young deputy’s head.  _

Joan wiped a tear from her eye as Vera finished telling the story. “Oh no, I’ve upset you!” Vera said apologetically. “I’m sorry…” she squeezed Joan’s hand. “No, no it’s not upsetting. It’s very sweet actually. It’s lovely...I just wish I could remember it,” Joan’s voice quivered as she blinked back tears. “Hey, it’s okay!” Vera smiled encouragingly as she tried to keep herself from crying as well. “Dr. Miller might be able to help you remember that moment, right?” she rubbed Joan’s back as she tried to soothe the devastated woman. “Perhaps,” Joan sniffed. “I’ve been so afraid of remembering the terrible things I did that I didn’t even realize how many beautiful moments I may never remember,” her voice cracked as she burst into tears. Tears welled in Vera’s eyes as she put her arm around the broken woman and pulled her close. She let Joan sob into her shoulder as she held her tight, and kissed the top of Joan’s head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn’t know what to say. Outside of her love affair with Vera, Joan didn’t really have many ‘beautiful’ memories. There was Jianna of course, but even before her head trauma Joan could never reminisce about their relationship without feeling deep, emotional pain. The only two things that could bring Ferguson to tears were Jianna, and her father Ivan. Vera really hoped she never remembered either of them. 

Joan’s tears began to slow down and she could breathe more calmly. “Come now,” Vera whispered soothingly, “let’s lie down.” She pulled back the blanket and Joan laid down on her side. “Thank you Vera,” she smiled. Vera began tucking her in as Joan grabbed her hand. “Please don’t leave me…” she pleaded. “Stay with me,” she whispered. Vera smiled softly and laid down beside the older woman. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep. I promise,” she played with the Russian woman’s hair. Joan smiled gratefully and pulled Vera closer. “You’re so beautiful Vera…” she trailed as she grazed her tumb across her bottom lip. Vera slowly pressed her lips against Joan’s, and allowed herself to disappear into a kiss that felt so comforting, and yet so foreign. Joan rested her arm on her side, and Vera gently covered her hand with her own. 

“I want to love you again Vera…” Joan whispered as her eyelids grew heavy. Vera felt a pang in her heart. A part of her wanted that too. She missed this, she missed the Joan Ferguson she knew and loved. She cared for the woman laying beside her, and felt a sort of loving warmth for her. But Vera couldn’t know if her lover would ever fully return. And she wasn’t sure she wanted her to.

“Shhh….” Vera coaxed as she stroked the back of Joan’s hand with her thumb. “It’s okay. Go to sleep Joan, I’m here and you’re safe…” Joan wearily nodded in appreciation as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.


	2. Cherry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera accidentally falls asleep in Joan's cell, and has a tittilating dream: a memory from years ago when Joan ravaged her in the Governor's office.

In another life, Governor Ferguson and Deputy Governor Bennett had regular ‘meetings’. Scheduled in the Governor’s diary, her secretary would often take the initiative to summon Vera to the office before Joan got to it.  _ If only she knew _ Joan would smirk. “Governor Ferguson?” the naive secretary’s voice came through the intercom. “Yes?” 

“Ms. Bennett’s arrived for your 12:00 meeting.” Joan looked up at the clock. 11:55.  _ Someone’s eager today _ , she thought. “Send her in. And I’ll need you to run to the store immediately. We’ve almost completely run out of-” her eyes darted around the office, looking for an excuse to send the woman away from the prison for awhile. Her eyes landed on the small stack of paper beside her printer “paper for the printer in my office. The glossy kind. Pick up three reams of it,” she barked.

“Yes Governor”.

Vera shyly opened the door and closed it behind her as she tried not to smile too big in front of the secretary. “Has she left?” Joan asked quietly as she arched her eyebrow. Vera nodded as she broke into a mischievous grin. With a seductive smile, Joan’s dark eyes narrowed as she focused on her prey. Joan quickly unbuttoned her jacket and released her jet black hair from her notorious tight bun. As she reached for her trousers, she paused. “Close your eyes Vera,” she instructed. Vera obeyed, and heard the distinct sound of a desk drawer opening and closing. Shivers travelled down her neck as she waited in anticipation for what was to come. She felt her mistress step behind her, followed by the soft feeling of silky fabric over her eyes. “Joan, I...I want to  _ see _ you” she trembled. “I know” Joan smirked. “and if you’re a good girl, you can see anything you like,” she purred. Vera nodded and sighed as Joan tightened the knot to secure her blindfold. “Do you trust me?” Joan whispered. “Yes Governor”, Vera replied as she bit her lip. 

“Good,” she drawled, gently placing her hand around her deputy’s throat. The Russian beauty kissed her, slowly and sensually at first. Vera melted into her governor’s intoxicating aura, parting her lips and enjoying the faint taste of cherry cordial that lingered on her tongue. It always surprised Vera how such a hard and stoic woman enjoyed sweet treats; it seemed so whimsical and almost childlike. Joan kissed her harder as she gradually tightened her grip around Vera’s throat. She slowly pushed Vera back against the wall, pressing her body into the concrete. “Lift your arms above your head and cross your wrists,” her mistress whispered. Vera obeyed. “Good girl,” Joan quickly unbuttoned her deputy’s jacket, and furiously tore her shirt open, exposing a lacy red bra.  _ Fuck she’s hot _ , Joan thought as she felt her cunt tighten. She hiked up Vera’s skirt, and pressed her thigh between her legs. Vera moaned softly; it was one of the most beautiful sounds, and Joan craved hearing it. Joan pushed Vera’s bra up, exposing her soft breasts. Joan grasped each one in her hands, forcefully massaging them as she dragged her teeth down Vera’s neck. “Governor, please…” she gasped, biting her lower lip. Joan smirked as she traced Vera’s nipples with her tongue. “Is this what you wanted my darling?” she purred. Breathless, Vera nodded urgently. 

Joan stopped suddenly, and Vera heard the faint sound of her heels walking away.  _ Is she leaving me like this?! _ Vera wondered incredulously. After a few moments had passed, Vera let her arms fall by her sides as they started to ache. In the distance, she heard what sounded like a refrigerator door closing, as Joan barked “keep that blindfold on!” 

“Oh Vera?” Joan taunted as she returned with a drinking glass. “Did I not instruct you to keep your wrists crossed above your head?” Vera swallowed nervously. “I’m sorry Governor,” she shuddered as she lifted her wrists above her head once more. Joan allowed her mind to wander, thinking of all the delicious ways she could punish Vera once they got home. She had just bought some new paddles and a gorgeous leather cane that would leave the most beautiful marks on her beloved’s ass.

“Are you cold?” Joan asked sweetly. Vera shook her head. “Good,” she smiled. Vera heard the subtle shuffling of leather as Joan pulled her black gloves over her wrists. She lifted an ice cube out of the glass and placed it between her teeth. Vera felt a freezing twitch in her nipple as Joan teased her with the icy sensation. “Oh god…” Vera moaned. Joan explored the contours of her chest and took the ice cube into her mouth. She licked circles around Vera’s light pink nipples, which quickly became as hard as diamonds. Joan ran her tongue down Vera’s belly and pressed it firmly between her thighs. “You want this?” she whispered harshly. Vera squirmed in desperation, “yes governor, please…”. 

Joan roughly pushed Vera’s stockings down to her knees, and dragged her panties down with her teeth. She stood up and traced the line of Vera’s slit with her finger, “my god Vera,” she whispered in Vera’s ear, sending shivers down her spine. “You little minx, you’re soaking wet already...” she taunted. She ran her fingers in between slick folds, gently circling around Vera’s clit and entrance, teasing her mercilessly. “Who knew such an innocent little mouse would be such a  _ whore _ ,” Joan purred, “you just can’t help yourself. Tell me what you want  _ shlyukha _ .”

“I want you to fuck me Governor,” Vera whimpered. 

Vera gasped as Joan pressed her thumb hard into her clit, drawing small circles as Vera lifted her hips at her touch. Joan pushed two fingers inside of her and relished how the silky warm wetness coated the leather of her glove. “Harder…please,” Vera panted. Joan obliged and pushed a third finger into her deputy’s wanting cunt. Pumping faster, she dropped to her knees and tormented Vera’s clit with her tongue. 

She would tease Vera relentlessly, always pushing her to her limits and keeping her on the edge. As a matter of principle, Joan would never let Vera come until she begged in pitiful desperation. “Bad girls must beg their mistresses before they come. Little whores like you are just too  _ easy _ .” Joan would purr, taunting Vera as she came closer to losing control of her body, trying to stifle her moans so that the Governor wouldn’t stop. It was intoxicating. “You will not come until you admit that you’re a little slut,” she asserted as she playfully flicked her tongue at Vera’s throbbing clit. “Okay! I’m a little slut and I’m begging you to please let me come!” Vera whimpered. Joan raised an eyebrow as she stared into the blindfold covering Vera’s ocean blues, pushing her tongue deeper into the helpless girl’s glistening cunt. “Please let me come Governor!” Vera pleaded. Joan stood up, and massaged her clit with a vigorous and forceful pressure. She pressed her body against the deputy coming undone, and whispered into her ear, “Good girl. You will wait 5 seconds before giving in to your slutty desperation, at my command. 5...4...” Vera whimpered as Joan placed a gloved hand over her mouth to keep her quiet “3...2... _ come for me Vera _ ”. 

“Sierra five to Sierra two, come in please” the unforgiving radio blared. Vera woke with a start. She rubbed her eyes as Joan snored softly beside her, out cold. “Shit…” she muttered under her breath, discombobulated. She quietly tiptoed out of Joan’s cell as she gently closed the door behind her. “This is Sierra two,” she replied. She checked her watch, and thankfully she had only been asleep for about half an hour. 

“Can you relieve Linda from her post?” the radio squawked. “Ten-four, I’m on my way,” she replied as she marched down the corridor.


End file.
